The present disclosure relates to a control circuit for active noise control and to a method for active noise control for sound reproduction devices, in particular for headphones.
In sound reproduction devices, as for example headphones, active noise control, ANC, can be implemented. The goal of ANC is to reduce or remove unwanted external noise from the sound impression of a user. To this end, a microphone is situated at or inside the sound reproduction device recording sound corresponding to the sound or music received by the user including noise or other unwanted external sounds. For ANC the sound received by the microphone is evaluated and a correction signal is produced in order to minimize the effect of the environmental noise or other disturbing sounds.
However, in existing solutions for ANC the incorporation of the correction signal may lead to negative effects on the sound or music quality received by the user.